sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vigo the Carpathian
Vigo the Carpathian (or Vigo Von Homburg Deutschendorf) is a 16th-century Moldavian tyrant and the main antagonist of Ghostbusters II. Background History Vigo was born in 1505 A.D. within the Balkan kingdom of Carpathia in Hungary near the border of Italy. After rising to power, Vigo ruled his homeland and later the conquered Romanian region of Moldovia with an iron fist, earning him the labels "'Scourge of Carpathia" and "Sorrow of Moldovia". History would remember him as a powerful magician and an intelligent genius, but also an oppressive tyrant, an egotistical autocrat, a psychopathic lunatic, and a genocidal madman. His titles also included Vigo the Cruel, Vigo the Torturer, Vigo the Despised, and Vigo the Unholy. Four centuries later, Dr. Peter Venkman would jokingly add "Vigo the Butch" to the list of Vigo's nicknames. Vigo finally died in the year 1610 at the age of 105 when his subjects rebelled; leading Vigo to be poisoned, shot, stabbed, hung, stretched, disembowled, and finally drawn and quartered (to which Venkman commented, "Ouch."). Following his decapitation, his head issued a final prophesy before dying: "Death is but a door. Time is but a window. I'll be back.". Personality Judging by all of his nicknames, Vigo is a cruel, ruthless, murderous, and hateful sorcerer who takes pleasure in the pain and suffering of others. Development Appearances ''Ghostbusters II True to his word, he returns in modern day New York in 1989 and takes up residence in his self-portrait that is created long before the events of his death. Vigo uses the River of Slime, generated by Mood Slime, which flowed through abandoned subway tunnels to a location underneath the city's Manhattan Museum of Art, where the Vigo painting along with the dead tyrant's evil spirit (mostly in his floating head form which symbolic representation of his final death in life) resides. The mood slime boosts Vigo's powers and make him available to channel people's negative emotions needed for the manifestation of the army of angry spirits, that soon starts terrorizing New York City. Although the slime granted Vigo power enough to manifest, he could not regain a physical form. For this reason, Vigo needs a baby to possess. Vigo manipulates the Museum's Curator Janosz Poha into bringing Dana Barrett's baby, Oscar, to the Museum of Art, so that on the eve of the new millennium, he can possess her child and be reborn and freely rule the world once again. Vigo's plans are halted by the Ghostbusters. They attack him with positively charged slime and blast him back into the painting, completely draining all of his powers. After that, the painting of Vigo redesigns itself as an image depicting the Ghostbusters as heavenly saints. ''Ghostbusters: The Video Game The portrait was confiscated by the Ghostbusters. Vigo, as of November 1991, resided in the Firehouse in his painting near Janine's desk on the right from the Firehouse doors. Quotes Trivia * Vigo is, without question, one of Sony and Columbia Pictures' most evil villains, along with Serleena, Boris the Animal (both from the Men in Black franchise), Eli Raphelson, General O'Connor, and Grigori Efimovich Rasputin. * In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, Vigo was very different than the final version seen in the movie. Both versions shared the plans of world domination and being linked to artwork. ** In the draft, Jalmar Litvinov was Vigo the Carpathian, the "mad Abbot of Tsbirsk," a friend of Rasputin, and one of three leading causes of the Russian Revolution. In one 3 day stretch, he caused the brutal deaths of 1500 peasants. 7 8 ** In the draft, he posed as an immigrant named Jalmar Litvinov. He left Tsbirsk, Russia and arrived at Ellis Island in 1917 (on page 92, it is changed to 1906) with a holy icon he painted, a hinged triptych painted on wood in the Byzantine style, depicting martyrdom of a trio of Russian saints. Notably, the central figure in the trio had a powerfully expressive face. 9 10 11 12 13 14 ** In the draft, he freely lives in New York posing as an early to mid-30s musician named Jason Locke. 15 16 ** In the draft, as Jason, he attends Peter, Ray, and Egon's trial. 17 ** In the draft, Lane and Jason met at a Black Sabbath concert. 18 ** In the draft, the baby's father was Jason (Vigo). After Lane got pregnant, Jason became obsessed with the baby and his attitude changed for the negative towards her. Lane broke up with Jason and after the baby was born, she called the police when he came around again. 19 ** In the draft, Egon took readings of Jason with the Giga Meter during the Sixth Avenue encounter and got 130 GeVs of psychomagnetic force off him. 20 ** In the draft, Vigo's plan was take over the world after the fall of modern socity and when his body died, he would possess his son's body and continue ruling. 21 ** In the draft, Vigo's true form is that of a 'wild-eyed, full-bearded, dressed in heavily brocaded robes and Eastern-style miter of an Orthodox bishop but adorned with symbols of his own twisted religion. ** In draft, Vigo animates the Statue of Liberty with negative psychomagnetic energy and rides it in pursuit of Lane and their baby. In draft, Vigo is dispersed on Wall Street after the Ghostbusters patch their Proton Packs into 500 kilovolt amp Con Edison transmission lines and open fire with 2 million kilowatts of electricity. * The concept artwork of Vigo appears to suggest that Vigo was at one point going to be a boss character in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. * Vigo's surnames, as stated from Egon's research from the Occult Reference Net in Ghostbusters II and the Tobin's Spirit Guide entry found in Stylized Version of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, are Von Homburg Deutschendorf. This is a combination of those of Wilhelm von Homburg, the actor who portrayed him in Ghostbusters II, and William T. Deutschendorf and Henry J. Deutschendorf II, the actors that portrayed Oscar. * In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), players can direct Rookie into interacting with the painting. Vigo will talk to him, with one of over 100 different line variations. The reason for the reappearance of the Vigo portrait is not explained, seeing as it was melted at the end of the movie to reveal a painting of the Ghostbusters and Oscar. In any case, Vigo was only limited to standard communication. * In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), after the Museum of (Super)Natural History, the tenth message on the Firehouse answering machine was left by a Professor Jones (a nod to Indiana Jones) demanding to know what happened to the Vigo painting. * On page nine of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4, there is a sketch of Vigo on the wall. * On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11, the red Post-It Note right of Kahlil's depiction references Vigo and his lifespan. * On the Convention Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, Vigo makes a cameo by the Roswell Army Ghosts. * On the regular cover of Ghostbusters International #5, to the left of the Mona Lisa, there appears to be an early Vigo design. * On page 14 of Ghostbusters International #10, in panel 2, on the top screen is an image of Vigo. * On page 19 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, Peter jokes about how he, Egon, and Winston shot the Vigo painting and saved the world. Gallery Promotional Images Vigoandriverofslime.png|A demonic depiction of Vigo over the river of slime. Vigo's_River_of_Slime.jpg Screenshots Vigo Possesses Janosz.png Demonic Vigo.png Vigo Human Form.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ghostbusters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopaths Category:Dictators Category:Monsters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Ghostbusters Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Otherworldly Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Evil Spirits Category:Murderers Category:Oppressors Category:Magicians Category:Sorcerers Category:Adults Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Ghostbusters Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Sadists Category:Anthropomorphic Characters